The disclosure relates generally to task lights and more particularly, optical towers providing discrete task lighting having a first configuration and a second configuration.
Task lights typically provide a light source or bulb that is partially or completely exposed to the work surface. Current designs result in task lights illuminating more than the task at hand and/or providing inadequate lighting for the task to be performed. What is needed are lights that more discretely light a target area, such as a task area, with adequate light while avoiding lighting areas outside the target area.